15 years later
by Csibooxx
Summary: See how the CSI's lives are 15 years after season 9.
1. Intro The flack family

It's been 15 years since season 9 of CSI: NY.  
Mac has been married to Christine for 14 years and they had a daughter named Brianna Claire Taylor who is 12.  
Jo left the crime lab after her daughter was kidnapped and almost killed because of a case she was working. She still talks to mac and is the godmother of Brianna.  
Jo was replaced by a woman named Cassie Woods who has a daughter named Belle Audrey Woods who is 16.  
Flack finally found true love with Cassie. They have been married for seven years and have a six-year-old daughter named Selene Jessica Flack and a 3-year-old son named Nick Donald Flack.  
Sid died two years after his diagnoses and donated half of his fortune to the Crime Lab.  
Sheldon fell in love with Tara Richards, the corner who replaced Sid. They have been married for 12 years and have a daughter named Cheryl Krystal Hawkes who is 12 and best friends with Brianna Taylor and a six-year-old daughter named Kelsey Cherry Hawkes who is six and friends with Selene Flack.  
Adam married Haylen Becall after she helped work on a case between the crime lab and the FBI she applied for a job at the crime lab to be closer to Adam. They have been married for 5 years and have a 2-year-old son named Taylor Mac Ross. They are both sometime CSI's if they are running low on staff.  
Lindsay and Danny had their son Ruben Messer who Is 15. When Lucy was 17 she was killed in a car accident. Lindsay and Danny divorced a year after her death.  
Danny was fired after he was charged with a DUI. He's been divorced from Lindsay for 1 year.

A horrid beeping sound rang through Flack and Cassie's bedroom in the final minutes of a Tuesday night.

"What is that sound?" Cassie groaned awaking from a peaceful sleep

"It's my new ringtone" Flack turned on his bedside lamp and sat up  
"Flack" He simply answered

"Detective Flack it's officer Murphy I thought I'd let you know we've arrested Danny Messer

"Why?"

"He was driving under the influence of alcohol and god knows what else"

"Ok, I'll be right there" Flack put his phone down and rubbed his eyes

"What is it?" Cassie asked with her eyes still shut

"Danny" Was all flack had to say for Cassie to understand

"Don! I knew you'd come!" Danny drunkly slurred

"What the hell are you doing"

"Waiting for you to unlock this cell so I can head back to the bar, think I've got a chance with this blonde"

"No I mean what are you doing with life! You're driving and drinking!"

"It was a onetime mistake"

"No it wasn't. This isn't the first time Danny"

"Ok I'm sorry I'll try harder"

"That's what you say all the time and I'm not sure if I should believe anymore"

"Oh come on Flack! What are you going to do? Let me rot in this cell with all the drunks?"

"You are the drunks, Danny!"

Danny had his arm around Flacks shoulder as Flack carried him into his house.

"I'll get you some coffee" Flack said dropping Danny on the couch.

Flack handed Danny a warm mug

"I can't keep doing this" Flack said. He'd always get calls from bars, clubs and even the police about Danny and Flack would always drive to wherever and pick him up, bring him back to his house and let him stay on his couch but Cassie had told Flack not to keep bringing him over because he always reeked of alcohol and it wasn't a good environment for the kids to be around.

Danny looked around to see pictures of the Flack family. All five of them smiling, happy. Something Danny hadn't felt in 2 years since Lucy died. He started crying.

"She would have been 19" Danny cried

Flack remembered the date. It would have been Lucy's birthday.

The same sound woke up Cassie each day at exactly 6:30 AM she rolled over and slapped it so it would stop. Usually Flack would wake up with her but then she remembered that he had been out getting Danny, probably from another bar.  
She got up to make breakfast for her family. She rolled her eyes when she saw Danny passed out on her couch.

"Mom, I'm going out" Belle said

"What? Breakfast is almost ready and school starts in an hour"

"I know. I'm going with Emma and Jake to see the new diner and Emma's going to drive us"

"Ok. Be safe" Cassie was reluctant. She knew yesterday was Lucy's birthday and Lucy was killed in her friend's car after driving home from a movie. She remembered the day because every year on that day since Lucy's passing Lindsay took the day off to spend with her son, Ruben.

Flack came into the kitchen holding his son, Nicky.  
"Don, Nicky, put on some shirts you'll get a cold" Cassie ordered

"What? It's pretty warm You're only cold cause you were raised in California" Flack teased taking a pancake.

"Can you go get Selene dressed, Sheldon will be here any minute to take her to school"

"I thought it was Mac's turn to carpool?" Flack fed Nicky

"No, He got called on a case"

"So I guess that means we'll be working together today"

"Hopefully if it isn't too busy. Now please go get Selene ready"

"Cassie" Sheldon said behind her making her jump

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, the front door is open" Sheldon laughed with his two daughters with him.

"No it's fine, I guess belle left it opened this morning" Cassie laughed

"Where's Selene?" Young Kelsey asked

"She's getting dressed now"

"Cheryl, why don't you take your sister up to see if she's ready?" Sheldon said

"Yes, we bought her a new doll yesterday I'm sure she'll love showing you"

Cheryl took a break from texting and took her younger sister up to see her best friend

"So I saw Danny" Sheldon said once the girls were gone

"Oh god I completely forgot he was there. Don got a call at about 1"

"Where was he this time?"

"I'm not sure"

"Daddy we're ready to go!" Kelsey came running in with Selene next to her

"See you at work" Sheldon waved goodbye

"so you wanna talk?" Flack said once everyone had left

"Yeah I do. I thought we agreed not to bring him around anymore

"It was Lucy's birthday what was I supposed to do?"

"Take him back to his apartment! Not to our home, not around our children!" Cassie started to scream

"Remember how I told you about my girlfriend, Jessica? I was exactly like Danny and he helped me even when Danny was paralysed! He still helped me! Even when he had Lucy he still let me stay on his couch!"

"I'm sorry" Danny interrupted the argument

"No don't be. Come on, I'll drive you home" Flack said

Since Flack had taken Danny, Cassie had to take Nicky to kindergarten making her late for work.

"I'm sorry I'm late" Cassie said to Adam, kneeling next to the victim

"It's ok. I've photographed most of the scene and collected DNA and Haylen has fingerprinted"

"Wow, thanks you guys"

"That's ok but you owe us" Haylen smiled

"I think I owe you two lots" Cassie laughed

Mac walked through the halls of his lab he looked at all the workers and all the equipment none of which wouldn't be possible if it wasn't for changing times but the only reason why he had one of the best crime labs in the country was because of Sid, he thought of Sid often because the Lab was his legacy. Equipment named after him, rooms named after him, his picture hanging through the lab. Even though he only became a father 12 years ago he always felt like a father to his team.

"Hey Mac" Cassie, his second hand woman said

"Yeah" He said turning around to see her

"I'm worried" She said

"What's wrong?"

"Danny came to our house last night, drunk, and I can't have him around my children and I have no idea what to do and Don was meant to drive him home this morning but he's not answering his phone and he didn't turn up to the scene this morning"

"Ok, I'll have a look"

"Thank you" Cassie smiled

"Adam" Mac said coming into Adam's work space where he was listening to his IPod

"Some things never change" Mac smiled

"Uh yeah sorry boss" Adam quickly turned off the music just like he always did when Mac caught him listening to music

"I need you to do something but it stays between us, ok?"

"Of course, boss, whatever you need"

"I need you to trace Danny's phone"

"Uh wh-"

"No questions"

"Sure boss" Adam traced Danny's phone to a local bar

"thanks Adam"

Mac walked in to the bar that even at ten o'clock in the morning it was busy. He walked over to Danny who had a beer in his hand and Flack who wasn't drinking.

"Mac" Flack was first to see him

"Hey, Danny, you want to go home?" Mac patted Danny's back

"Is that a question or a command?" Danny questioned

"It's a question. Do you want to stay here and be a barfly? Do you want to set this example for your son?"

"Alright, alright, I'll go home" Danny surrendered

Flack put Danny in his car, ready to dive him back to Danny's house this time

"Hey, Don, call your wife" Mac said

"Hey, where are you going?" Adam asked Haylen who was waiting for the elevator

"Taylor's got a cough"

"But what about the case?"

"Adam, It's a prostitute, high with gang ties, these cases rarely end with an arrest"

"But we owe it to the victim"

"And we owe more to our son" Haylen told Adam as the doors closed in his face.

Adam walked into Cassie's office to show her results from a fingerprint search

"Got a match" He said handing her a manila folder featuring a finger print match to a thug.

"Sam Gopelio. I think Don's arrested him a few times"

"Wouldn't be surprised, this kids been in and out of jail since he was 14"

"I'll contact Don. Thanks Adam"

"Hey I was just about to call you" Flack said to Cassie on the other end of the call

"Sure you were"

"I swear I was"

"We'll talk about it later, right now we need to talk about Sam Gopelio"

"Sam? Why?"

"His fingerprints her found at a gangbang murder"

"Oh god. I arrested Sam for the first time when he was 16. When he was 19 I started helping him get on the right track but then, A few months ago, he stopped answering my calls, he moved. I haven't seen him since"

"Do you know where he could be?"

"His buddy, Callum Hughes, he'll know where he is, he may even be involved"

"Okay thanks"

"Be safe, Cassie" Flack ended every phone call the same way

"You too" Cassie smiled. She loved her husband's voice. The thick New York accent along with the deep voice.

Cassie and Adam went to Callum Hughes' apartment in a neighbourhood that had more drugs than a snoop dog party.

Cassie knocked on his door  
"Yeah I'll be there in a minute" Callum called from behind the door

"Do you think cases like this are worth it?" Adam asked his best friend, Cassie.

"Of course. Every case, every victim they all deserve a happy ending no matter how they lived their lives or how they died"

"You cops?" Callum asked interrupting the conversation

"CSI's" Adam corrected

"Yeah whatever" Callum pushed them inside his apartment

"They can't see cops outside my door" Callum explained

"And who is "they"?" Cassie asked

"The skull crushers. They run this neighbourhood"

"Do you know where Sam Gopelio is?"

"No" Callum avoided eye contact and stuttered his words and rubbed his neck

"Are you a poker player?" Adam asked

"No"

"I can tell. Where is Sam?"

"He's at his girl's place, Georgia Perez"

"Georgia Perez, Sam Gopelio" Cassie called. It took about three minutes for Georgia to open the door

"Where is he?" Cassie asked flashing her badge and pushing her way in

"Where's who?"

"Sam"

"I ain't seen him in days"

"We know he was here. tell us where he went" Cassie was always a tough cop

"I'm tellin' ya I haven't seen him! Now get out of my place!"

"Sam is a suspect in a gang rape that resulted in murder of a girl your age. are you sure you want to go down as an accessory after the fact to protect him?"

"He went in the ally next to here"

Cassie and Adam raised their guns and walked down the ally

"Sam Gopelio, NYPD" Cassie called and Sam ran from behind a trash bin and jumped on a fence. Adam grabbed him and dragged him to the floor.

"I didn't do anything!" Same yelled and punched the table that sat between Sam and Cassie and Flack.

"You sure got a temper" Flack said

"Only when I'm being accused of something I didn't do!" Sam crossed him arms quite like their daughter, Selene, would when she was told she couldn't have any sweets before dinner.

"So someone just planted your fingerprint at a scene of a murder?" Cassie sarcastically said

"If that's the only explanation" Sam said

"And who might want to do that" Cassie humoured him

"I don't know man. Everyone loves the Sam-man"

"I don't think Elaina Harper was your biggest fan" Flack commented

"Who's that?"

"The woman you raped and killed with your buddies!"

"As I keep saying, I never saw that bitch and I sure as hell never killed her"

"If you tell us the names of your buddies we'll make sure to tell the D.A that you corporated" Cassie tried to struck a deal

"I ain't no stich, bitch"

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" Flack banged his hand on the table and yelled

"Oh yeah, I'm the one with the attitude" Sam laughed

"Your girl, Georgia, will go down if you don't tell us who else was with you" Cassie threatened

"Georgia didn't do anything"

"If you don't tell me I will take her down"

"Oh yeah I'd love to see that" Sam joked with Flack

"This is serious, Sam" Said Flack

"If I tell you, you keep Georgia out of it"

"We promise"

Sam gave Cassie and Flack the names of all the men who were involved in the crime and the NYPD arrested them and kept another gang from hurting others.

"It's time to go home, you ready?" Flack put on his jacket and asked Cassie

"Sorry, I've got so much paperwork. I won't be home till after you put the kids to bed"

"The one downside to being the assistant supervisor: Paperwork" Flack badly joked

"Yes but I have cool office" Cassie kissed his cheek and made her way back to the lab.

The elevator doors opened to the 35th floor which was home to the crime lab. There were a few lab techs and Mac who was doing paperwork in his office just like Cassie was heading to do.

"Hey, Mac, you're here late"

"So are you"

"That's because I'm your assistant"

"You're assistant supervisor not assistant to the supervisor"

"seriously Mac, go home soon"

Cassie sat in her office doing the paperwork which had been on her cluttered desk for months. The elevator beeped signalling someone was getting off Cassie looked up from her desk to see A man in a suit with lots of men and woman wearing "FBI" jackets behind him.

"May I help you?" Cassie asked

"Agent Tom Price" Agent Price said to Cassie before turning back to his agents and telling them what to do

"Excuse me, Agent Price, what are you doing?" Cassie asked nicely.  
He didn't say anything back he just handed her a warrant for the lab.

Cassie needed Mac here, to tell her what to do.  
"Hello?" Christine answered the phone

"Hey, Christine, it's Cassie. Can I speak to Mac?"

"Sure" Christine was always nice

"Hello" Mac said being handed the phone

"You need to come down here, Now"


	2. The Hawkes family

It was just another Wednesday night in the Hawkes household; the family of four sat down to have dinner. Tara was arguing with Cheryl to get off her phone while Kelsey was refusing to eat her vegetables. The phone started ringing and Sheldon volunteered to answer it.

"Hello. Sheldon Hawkes"

"Sheldon, it's Cassie, We've got a situation at the lab and I need you to come down immediately"

Sheldon looked up from the ground of the elevator to see FBI agents tearing up the lab. He walked over to Mac's office where Mac, Cassie, Adam, Haylen and Lindsay were  
"What's going on?"

"The FBI's been going after us for a while and now they think they have a case" Mac revealed a secret he had only told Cassie

"Why the FBI? Why not internal affairs?" Lindsay questioned

"I don't know" Mac said honestly

"I see your whole team is here" Agent price said

"Yes. So are you finally going to tell us what you're doing here?" Mac asked

"Everyone in this room is either guilty of corruption or careless working an I'm going to prove it"

"We'll see about that"

The team watched as the FBI tore apart their lab.

"I'll call Jo and see if she has any connections that could find out what's going on" Mac said

"And I'll call some friends" Haylen said

"How long has the FBI been after us?" Sheldon asked what was everyone's minds

"About 3 months" Cassie answered

"You never told us?" Lindsay asked

"Mac and I both decided it would be better if we kept you guys out of the loop"

"Better for who?" Lindsay was angry

"I know that you all might not agree with our decision but we honestly believed that it would just blow over"

"Yeah well it didn't" Lindsay said checking her phone again

"What's going on?" Sheldon whispered to Lindsay who he was sitting next to

"Ruben went out with some friends. He was supposed to text me but I haven't gotten anything"

"I'm sure he's fine Linds"

"Jo's gonna call in some favours" Mac said entering back into the room

"So I called some friends from the FBI and they said that the order came from the mayor's office" Haylen said

"The Mayor's office?!" Everyone was confused

"That's all they could find out. It's a classified file"

"Why would the mayor want to do this?" Sheldon said

"I'm going to find out" Mac said picking up his office phone and calling the mayor

"Mayor Martinez why is the FBI tearing apart my lab?!"

"I have no idea what you mean"

"I know the order came from you"

"Detective Taylor, I love what you and your team does and I have no reason to want to change that." The Mayor tried to convince

"You're going to find anything" Mac said hanging up the phone

"What did he say?" Sheldon asked

"He denied it of course" Mac said when another call came through

"Detective Taylor" mac said

"We've got a case. Sheldon, Lindsay and Adam you go"

"Victim is Tom Hunter, 43, he's a real estate broker" Flack said meeting the team at the scene. Outside the victim's home.

"Appears to be stabbed but we'll have to get him back to Tara for confirmation" Sheldon observed

"So what's happening at the lab?" Flack asked

"The FBI is trying to close us"

"Can they even do that?"

"Mayor's orders"

"Why?"

"We have no idea" Sheldon sighed

Sheldon looked over at the victim's widow who was crying in her son's arms.  
"Mrs Hunter?" Sheldon approached the two

"Do you know what happened to my husband?"

"It appears he was stabbed"

"Stabbed? Who would hurt my husband?!"

"That's what we're going to find out. What was your husband doing outside?"

"I don't know. My daughter had a recital tonight and Tom never showed"

"We'll find who did this."

Sheldon grabbed the knife out of an evidence bag and began his examination. An agent stepped in the room and Observed Sheldon. Sheldon didn't care at first but then it started to annoy him

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Sheldon said to the agent behind him

"Agent Jeffries"

"Okay, Agent Jeffries, what are you doing?"

"I'm observing your investigations"

"Can't you stand somewhere else?"

"That would be against my orders"

Sheldon sighed and rolled his eyes

After finishing his examination Sheldon went to tell Mac's his results

"The knife is a kitchen steak knife and the DNA is a match to the victim and an unknown contributor."

"Go to the hunter's house and see if they have any missing steak knives" Mac instructed

"Why are the FBI watching me examine a knife?"

"They're waiting for us to screw up so don't give them a reason to be right"

"You got it boss"

"I don't understand. You want to look through my kitchen?" Mrs hunter, the grieving widow cried

"It's just a process of elimination"

Sheldon went into the kitchen and looked through the Hunters kitchen. He found a Knife block with a missing knife

"I don't understand. The knife was always here"

"This missing knife could be our murder weapon"

"Hey Linds did you get anything off of the victim's laptop?" Sheldon asked Lindsay in the Lab

"A chatroom which shows that the Victim was having an affair with "Brunettehottie""

"Do we know Brunettehotties real name?"

"We're waiting on a warrant"

"Detective Flack" Agent Price knocked on Cassie's door

"What? Did you find our test rat that we stole from the zoo? Are you here to arrest me?" Cassie Flack sarcastically said

"Actually I would to interview you"

"Sure it's not like I have cases or something" Cassie sarcastically said again

Agent Price set up his video camera and sat across from Cassie

"Detective Cassie Flack you worked in California as a CSI before moving to New York eight years ago to be assistant supervisor with the New York city crime lab?"

"Yes"

"And then married Detective Don Flack a year later?"

"I don't see how my personal life has anything to do with my work ethic"

"Quite the professional, Detective. How long have you know Detective Mac Taylor?"

"Eight years"

"And have you ever seen him act out of line"

"No never. Detective Taylor is one of the best detectives I know"

"Has your husband ever mentioned Jessica Angell?"

"Yes. Our daughter's middle name is 'Jessica' in honour of her"

"And has Detective Flack mentioned what happened to Detective Angell's killer?"

"Yes. He died"

"How?"

"He got shot"

"By who?"

"I'm not sure"

"Thank you for your time detective"

Cassie knew that something was up so she called the only person she talked to in times like this.

"Cassie?" Flack said answering his phone and seeing his wife's caller I.D

"I just had an interview with Agent Price"

"What's wrong?"

"He mentioned Jessica a lot"

"Jessica Angel?"

"Yeah. He wanted to talk about how her killer died"

Flack went silent as that painful night replayed in his head

"Don, what really happened?"

"I'll come to your office" Flack couldn't have that kind of conversation over the phone. He couldn't admit to his wife that he was a killer.

"We've got that warrant" Lindsay said to Sheldon

"What's this brunette's name?"

"Emily Adams"

"Let's go"

Sheldon and Lindsay went to Emily Adams home apartment.

"Yes?" A very pregnant brunette woman answered the door

"Are you Emily Adams?" A confused Lindsay said

"Yes I am" She seemed obviously cautious as to why the police would be at her door.

"We're sorry to tell you but Tom Hunter's body was found last night" Lindsay said to Emily before she burst into tears.

"I don't understand, I saw him yesterday and he was fine"

"You saw him yesterday?" Lindsay asked

"Yeah we went baby shopping. How was he killed?"

"He was murdered" Sheldon told her

"Murdered? Who would want to hurt Tom? Everyone loved him" She cried cradling her bump

"Did you know that Tom was married?" Lindsay asked

"What?" She clearly didn't know

Flack walked into Cassie's office and closed the door behind him

"Don, what's going on?" Cassie asked still stressed after her interview with Agent Price. Flack took a seat across from her desk and began explaining himself.

"The day that Jessica died was the worst day of my life. I loved her. And when I saw him lying there begging for help after what he did I just I shot him" Don Flack was a strong man but talking about that night always made him break down.

"Well he probably reached for his weapon and you were defending yourself"

"No his gun wasn't in his reach"

"Well you- "

"Cass! I killed him" Flack interrupted Cassie.

He often thought about the minute where he took a man's life. The man's life wasn't innocent but it wasn't what Flack was. He wasn't a murderer. Cassie sighed and shook her head which she laid in her hands.

"Cass please say something" Flack pleaded but was interrupted by Lindsay knocking at the glass door

"If I'm interrupting something I can come back later" Lindsay said noticing the tension

"No it's fine" Cassie put on her best fake smile

"I need to leave and do some things"

"Sure. That's fine" Cassie said and that's when Lindsay knew that something was wrong. Cassie would never let her leave in the middle of a case. Of course if Cassie knew Lindsay was going to find her son, Rueben, she would have let her go.

Sheldon and Adam headed to Mrs Hunters house to see if she knew about the affair.

"What can I help you with, Detectives?" The newly widowed said

"Did you know that your husband was having an affair?" Sheldon blurted out

"An affair? No that's impossible"

"We're sorry Mrs Hunter but it's true" Adam said

"Her name is Emily and she's pregnant" Sheldon told the unbearable news

"What's going on?" The couples teenaged son came into the room after hearing his mother's cries

"Did you find who killed my dad?"

"They think your father was having an affair" Mrs Hunter told her son, Reece.

"Did you see the son's reaction to his father having an affair?" Sheldon said to Adam once they had left the sadden house

"Yeah. He didn't seem too phased by it"

"We should check him out"

"I'll see if the unknown DNA is a match to Reese" Sheldon said to Adam as they both departed the elevator

"Dr Hawkes I've been waiting for you" Agent Price said to Sheldon

"Why?"

"I was wondering if we could a talk"

"Sure. Adam can you run the DNA for me?"

"Sure" Adam said rushing to the DNA lab.

"Dr Hawkes you have quite the impressive resume. Graduating college at 18 fully license surgeon at 24. Then the chief medical examiner and then a CSI. You're a very smart man"

"Thank you"

"Which makes me wonder, how in 2006 you were framed for a robbery homicide"

"The perp was named Shane Casey he was a mentally unwell man but at the same time a genius manipulator"

"I understand you were close with Dr Sid Hammerback"

"We all were"

"But you took it epically hard when he passed. You took a 3-month vacation to Vegas and Miami"

"It was 13 years ago, why are we talking about this?" Sheldon knew Agent Price was trying to break him.

"Ok I'll speed it up a little bit. Dr Tara Richards was attacked in her morgue. She shot her attacker with a gun you gave to her"

"She was being stalked I gave her a gun for protection"

"The report says you entered the morgue after she killed Wendell Jones"

"I did"

"Did you really, Dr?"

"My wife was raped! She defended herself because I wasn't there!" Sheldon raised his voice

"I'm sorry if I offended you, Sheldon"

"are we done here?"

"Sure" agent price said which led Sheldon to leave and go to the DNA lab

"I ran the unknown DNA against the victim and it came back as a match. You were right, doc, Tom Hunters son killed his dad" Adam told Sheldon

"Thanks Adam. I'll tell Flack"

"No need I already did; he's waiting for you at the station now"

"We know you killed your father, Reese" Flack said to the suspect

"He was cheating on my mom" The 16-year-old said

"So you killed him?"

"He got that skank pregnant! I was on my dad's computer when an email came up from her. I stayed quiet because I didn't want to believe it. When he never came to my little sister's recital I just knew he was with her. I saw him park his car from my bedroom window. I went outside to confront him and he admitted everything. He even told me he was going to leave my mom to start a new family with her! He went back to his car to get the sonogram picture and I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the first knife I saw and then I killed him" Reese confessed

"Ruben, it's me mom – again, please just call or text me to tell me you're alright" Lindsay called her son again who still wasn't picking up. She drove to her son's best friends place where he always was.  
"Lindsay?" The mother answered

"Hi Tracy, Is Rueben here?"

"No. Is he alright?"

"Yeah he's fine" Lindsay lied. She was really starting to panic.  
Lindsay went back to her car and checked an app that she tried not to use so much. A tracking device on her son. Ever since she lost Lucy she became obsessed with keeping Rueben safe. A red dot flashed at an address she knew too well. Her ex-husbands apartment.

"Lindsay?" Danny answered his door and Lindsay pushed past him

"where is he?" She said. She saw Rueben on Danny's couch playing X-Box

"Mom?" Rueben said knowing he was in trouble

"what are you doing here?" Lindsay said anger clear in her voice

"I just wanted to see dad and I knew you wouldn't let me"

"You came here without telling your mother?" Danny interrupted in his family's discussion

"I'm sorry" Rueben looked down at his feet

"You should have told your mother. I'm sure she was worried sick" Danny defended Lindsay

"Come on, Rueben, let's go." Lindsay said hauling him out.

Danny felt depressed again as Lindsay slammed the door behind her. He lost his family. He lost his wife, the love of his life.

Sheldon arrived back at his house where his wife and two daughters were

"You're home only" Sheldon smiled seeing his beautiful wife helping their six-year-old with her homework

"I just couldn't wait to see my girls and my man" Tara smiled getting up and kissing Sheldon

"Eww gross" their two daughters spoke in unison which made the couple laugh.

"I am so glad to see you" Sheldon rested his head against hers.

All of what laid in front of Sheldon's eyes were things he never thought possible; A beautiful wife with a similar career, 2 beautiful daughters. He was very happy. Going home to his family every night took his mind off of things at the lab.

"Mayor Martinez" Agent price called the mayor

"I hope you have good news"

"I'm still working on it, sir, but I think I've got something on detective Don Flack"

"Wrong Flack, Price, Focus on the crime lab"

"Well I'm working on Detective Monroe. I think I've got something good"

"Good." The mayor said hanging up from the short conversation.


	3. The Ross Family

Friday was supposed to be a joyous day. The last day until two days at home but for the CSI's Fridays weren't much.  
Adam and Haylen loved their son, Taylor, of course named after Mac. Taylors cried screamed through the apartment the young family shared

"Your turn" Haylen groaned

Adam got up and stumbled into Taylors nursery

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" Adam loved being a father. When he found out Haylen was pregnant he was worried he'd turn out like his own father but he turned out the opposite. He would do anything for his little boy.

"Ok, your diapers fixed. Go back to sleep Tay" Adam smiled at the sleepy toddler.

Adam washed the dishes from breakfast while Haylen played with Taylor. It was ten A.M which was strange for them to be at home and not at work.

Adam's text beeped showing a text from Flack giving an address.  
"I just got called in babe" Adam said to Haylen

"Ok. I think Cassie said I could come in at lunch and work on the FBI case"

"Ok see you there, babe" Adam said crouching down and kissing his wife and son

Adam had wondered if his GPS was maybe wrong because as he drove closer to his location he remembered the bar while it had been over 15 years since the shooting he still remembered every shot, every scream. They were just going out to pay respect to their fallen co-worker. only to be shot by some kids. He needed to moment to get Danny's cries out of his mind Danny screaming that he couldn't feel his legs.

"Hey Flack, is this- "

"The bar? Yeah" Flack interrupted Adam

"Wow. It hasn't changed at all"

"Yeah absolutely nothing has changed. The detail of the crime is the exact same"

"A copycat?"

"It's an odd case to copy"

Adam could tell Flack was angry, he lost his love that day and even though he found Cassie, his true love, the pain of Jess still haunted him.

"Hey" Sheldon joined the crime scene

"Lindsay's sitting in her car; I'm not sure if she should work this case" Sheldon said

"I'll talk to her" Flack said running across the road to Lindsay's SUV.

"Hey linds" Flack said resting his arms on her rolled down window

"I'm sorry Flack I'm trying to go over there but all I can remember is Danny and the blood, so much blood"

"I know."

"Do you think you I could change to a different scene"

"Sure" Flack said to his close friend as she drove away

"She's not coming back" Flack said to Adam and Sheldon

"Guess you're going to have to call Cas" Sheldon said to flack

"Actually I've got to talk to more witnesses" Flack left them. When he got home last night him and Cassie got into a fight over what he had confessed to her. When he woke up she was already gone.

"Ok I guess I'll call her" Sheldon said to Adam

"Hey Cas it's Sheldon"

"Hey Sheldon, what's up?"

"Lindsay can't work this scene, it's a long story, do you think you could send someone else?"

"We're extremely low staffed" Cassie sighed

"I know but it's a big scene"

"Ok I'll get somewhere out there"

Cassie sighed and rested her head

"You ok?" Mac said coming into her office

"Yeah just Lindsay, for some reason can't work on a case and Haylen and I have court today"

"What about me?"

"Come on Mac. You know your agreement with the department, you're semi-retired"

"I know but I haven't been on a scene in a long time. It'll get me out for a while"

"Fine"

"Hey mac! Haven't seen you out in a while" Sheldon smiled

"Great to be out. Your wife finally let me" Mac smiled at flack

"2 victims; A waitress, Danielle Woodley and the bartender, Joe Shephard" Flack said looking over at the two dead bodies not responding to mac's comment like he usually would

"How's everyone else?" Mac said refereeing to the other people in the restaurant

"A bit shaken up but they don't have any physical injuries"

"The bullet seems to be from a machine gun" Adam examined a bullet

"Just like the original crime scene" Mac chimed in

"Witnesses say they saw a black sedan" Flack said

"Just like the original crime scene" Mac said again

Cassie saw Lindsay exit the elevator

"Lindsay" Cassie called her over

"Cas, I am so sorry"

"What happened?"

"The crime scene was this bar where we all went one night and Danny got shot and he" Lindsay couldn't finish the sentence without the nightmares rushing to her head

"I know. Flack's told me the story before"

"I shouldn't even care"

"Sweetie, we both know that you and Danny didn't break up because you stopped loving each other, you broke up because you couldn't be together at that time"

"Thanks for understanding Cass"

"No problem, but from what I hear, there's going to be a lot of evidence so I need you to help the boys examine it"

"No problem" Lindsay smiled

Mac knocked on Cassie's door after examining the scene

"Mac! How was your day back on the field?"

"It was great. Thank you"

"You deserve it. You've been on your desk longer than you should have"

"I think this case Is going to bring up lots of bad memories for some people"

"I've already talked to Lindsay"

"I was talking about Don"

"It's been nearly 20 years Mac"

"you know I still miss my first wife sometimes" mac sat down across from Cassie to have a serious conversation

"Your first wife?" Cassie had never heard of her in eight years of knowing Mac

"Her name was Claire. She died on September 11th 2001"

"Mac I had no idea, I'm so sorry"

"My point is sometimes I'll drive past the memorial and I'll remember her or I'll drive past our old apartment or that restaurant where we had our first date. I will always love Claire but that doesn't mean that I don't love Christine"

"Do you know what happened to Simon Cade, the guy who killed Jessica?" Cassie had promised herself not to tell anyone about her husband's secret but Mac was like a father to her.

"That Don killed him? I've always known"

"I don't understand how he could do that to another human being"

"What happened to Belles dad?" Mac said mentioning Cassie's eldest daughter

"We got divorced. He still lives in California"

"Then you're right; you don't understand how don could do that because you've never lost someone you love"

"I love him but I think it's going to take a while to get things back to normal"

"Hey I heard about the case. You alright?" Haylen said to Adam

"Yeah I'm fine"

"We met each other six months after this case" Haylen smiled

"Yeah I thought you were trying to take my job" Adam laughed

"I was" Haylen confessed after all these years

"I knew it!" Adam laughed wrapping his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck

"And then you went out of way to try and impress mac. And you said that I should give up on trying to take your job because you weren't going anywhere"

"I'm still here"

"Yes you are Adam ross" Haylen smiled kissing Adam

"Hey! No PDA in the workplace!" Lindsay jokingly scolded

"I found a fingerprint on one of the bullets, Devon Braiden, 18, in and out of juvie all through his teen life" Lindsay said

"I'll tell flack and tell him you're on your way" Adam said

"Actually I need to talk to Lindsay…" Haylen said

"Sure. Adam why don't you go to interrogation"

"Is this a friend or work thing?" Lindsay asked

"Both. I've been keeping an eye on the FBI's investigation and they're looking into Danny"

"Why? He doesn't work here anymore?"

"But if he did something illegal he could go to prison and if you helped him in any way you need to tell me"

"No" Lindsay said unconvincedly

"Are you sure? If you tell me I won't tell the FBI or Mac or Cassie. This stays between us only"

"Haylen, I didn't do anything" Lindsay said storming out of the room

"Hey they sent the little guy" Flack laughed seeing Adam walking into the station

"I don't remember the last time you did an interrogation" Flack laughed

"I know. My skills are pretty rusty" Adam joked

"Ok come on let's go" Flack said leading Adam into the interrogation room

"Devon Braiden, I'm Detective Flack and this is CSI Ross"

"CSI? What is that supposed to be" Devon had clearly grown up surrounded by gangs, his manners were no such thing

"Crime scene Investigator, I work with the New York crime lab"

"Oh so you're a science guy" Devon laughed

Usually Flack would laugh too but this case didn't bring up the best memories

"There was a shooting at a local bar, your fingerprints were on one of the bullets" Flack said

"Maybe I have a twin"

"Twins only share DNA. No fingerprint is the same" Adam scientifically said

"Ha Idiot" Flack laughed

"Alright maybe I sold a few bullets. That ain't no crime"

"Actually it is" Flack laughed again

"Who did you sell the bullets to?" Adam asked

"Um I don't remember"

"how convenient" Flack said

"Detective Ross" FBI agent Price said to Haylen

"Yes?"

"I'm ready for your interview" Price said sternly

"I know some of your former colleagues, they speak highly of you" Agent price said setting up his video camera

"Thank you" Haylen gracefully said

"Which makes me wonder why a prominent FBI agent would quit to be a CSI"

"I fell in love with the team"

"And Adam Ross?"

"Yes"

"You two have a son, Taylor, right?"

"Yes. He's two"

"He was named after Mac Taylor?"

"Yes, Adam admires Mac"

"I'm sure you must be close to Mac as well"

"Yes we are"

"Okay I'm going to stop being an agent because even if you're not a part of the agency right now you're still an agent. We have the same morals the same justice system"

"Exactly, you and me? We're a lot alike so don't think that I don't see what you're doing" Haylen said getting out of her cold chair and leave the room.

"Alright Devon, we have your fingerprints on bullets that killed two people so you're our prime suspect. If you don't want to go to jail, I'd suggest you sit with our artist" Flack said to the suspect

"Nah customer confidentiality"

"Alright then. Devon Braiden you're under arrest for the murders of- "

"Wait wait wait I'll do it"

"Here's a sketch of our suspect" Flack said showing Adam and Sheldon

"He looks familiar" Adam said taking a long hard look at the sketch

"you collared him before?" Flack questioned

"No I don't think so"

"Where do you know him from then?" Sheldon asked

"I think he lives in my building" Adam said

Adam and Flack went to the building where Adam, Haylen and their son lived

"15B" Adam's landlord answered his door saying Adam's apartment number wearing a stained shirt and pants that he had worn for the past week

"You know this kid?" Flack said handing him the sketch

"Yeah that's Kevin Mowley from 12D"

"Kevin Mowley, NYPD" Flack knocked on 12D

"What's going on?" an elderly woman answered

"Where's Kevin?" Flack pressured

"What do you mean?"

"Ms Mowley, Kevin's a suspect in a shooting you need to tell us where he is" Adam questioned nicely

"He's at school"

Flack and Adam drove to Kevin's school which was in a bad neighbourhood. When the bell went lots of kids ran when they saw the two there was also lots of name calling the police. Flack and Adam didn't bother to chase any of the kids that were probably carrying marijuana. Kevin came out of the building and ran like many other kids but this time Flack and Adam cared.  
Flack chased after him while Adam jumped in the car and drove.

"Kevin Mowley you've been identified in a drive by which killed 2 people" Flack said to Kevin who stayed silent

"Not talking?" Flack questioned but Kevin still didn't say anything

"it was Devon wasn't it" Kevin finally spoke after nearly 8 minutes of ignoring Flack

"What?" Flack asked because Kevin spoke so quietly

"Devon gave me up didn't he?"

"he said he sold you the bullets"

"What? No! Devon was a part of it!"

"What"

"Me, Devon, Jimmy Brown and Johnnie Starks"

"You four did it?"

"Yes"

"Excuse me for a moment"

Flack left the interrogation room and went to speak to Adam and Sheldon who were watching behind the one windowed glass

"You believe him?" Sheldon asked Flack

"I don't know. He could be doing one of those I go down you all go down"

"I know Kevin, his grandmother watches Taylor sometimes and he always seemed like a good kid; I don't think he'd lie" Adam said

"Alright. Sheldon, go talk to Devon, Adam, you take Johnnie I'll take Jimmy

"It's over Devon" Sheldon said going back into the room where Devon was

"Your friend gave you up" Sheldon said

"Kevin? You're gonna believe that weak kid?"

"We've also got your two other friends coming in who will identify you"

"I'm not saying anything till my lawyer gets here"

"Johnnie, Hi I'm detective Ross I work with the New York crime lab"

"Ok" Johnnie coldly said

"You've been connected to a drive by"

"I didn't do anything I was asleep"

"When was that"

"Yesterday morni- "Johnnie went quite when he realised he was basically confessing because Adam hadn't mentioned anything about when the drive by occurred

"I drove the car, Devon shot the gun and Kevin rode in the back" Johnnie confessed

"Why didn't Kevin shoot a gun?"

"Because he wasn't ready; this was gonna be his first taste at a real shooting"

"You're sure Kevin didn't shoot a gun?"

"Yeah"

"Because witnesses said there were two guys with two guns"

"Oh yeah I forgot; Josh Healy was there"

"You just forgot?"

"Yeah man"

"Jimmy Brown you ready for a 25 to life holiday?"

"What?"

"Where you at 2:15 A.M Friday morning?"

"Asleep"

"Anyone who can verify that?"

"Yeah my lawyer"

After completing each of their interrogations the three men came together

"My boy isn't talking without his lawyer" Flack said

"Devon is still keeping his mouth shut"

"Johnnie never mentioned Jimmy instead he said a Josh Healy"

"You're kidding right?" Flack laughed

"I never said I believed him"

"Josh Healy is the biggest teenage heart throb on the planet right now" Flack said

"And how do you know that, Don?" Sheldon questioned

"Hey, I live with a 16-year-old"

"Hey Adam, Sheldon" Mac called them as they exited the elevator

"Hey Boss what's up" Adam asked

"Flack sent me a text asking to see if there was a connection between Johnnie Starks and Jimmy Brown"

"Did you find anything?" Sheldon asked

"Johnnie's sister just gave birth and guess who the father is"

"Jimmy Brown" Sheldon said

"Looks like we have our connection

"Good job boss" Adam said

"did you just say 'good job boss'?" Mac questioned

"W-w no – no well y-yes technically but what I-I uh m-meant- "Even after all this time Adam was still afraid of mac

"Go arrest him" Mac cut off Adam

"Hey Cas are you ok? You seem to be off edge all day" Haylen asked Cassie as they came back from the courthouse

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Come on Cas we got him; he's never going to hurt another woman again" Haylen said refereeing to a case they had just testified in

"And I'm happy about that I really am"

"Then what's the matter?"

"I wish I could talk about it I really do but I really can't" Cassie thought back to her husband's confession

"well I have something to tell you that will make you happy" Haylen smiled

"I'm pregnant!" Haylen announced

"Oh my god!" Cassie squealed hugging her close friend

"Does Adam know?"

"No not yet; I only found out at lunch"

"Oh my god I am so happy for the both of you" Cassie smiled

"Hey Baby did you solve your case?" Haylen Asked Adam

"Yeah sad story; This guy Devon his biological father committed the original crime in 2009 and you know Mrs Mowley's grandson Kevin? Yeah well he was involved. He was joining a gang to keep his grandmother safe. I can't believe someone so close to Taylor could be involved in a gang" Adam said

"You didn't know about Kevin"

"I should have. I'm a cop it's my job to know this and I'm a father It's also my job to protect him

"You do protect him. He loves his father" Haylen smiled

"And I love him. I guess I'm just so afraid I'll turn out like my old man"

"Hey! You are nothing like your father" Haylen reassured him

"Did everything go well in court today?"

"Yeah he got convicted"

"That's great honey!"

"I had an interesting lunch though"

"Oh yeah, what'd you have?"

"A baby" Haylen smiled

"A baby? Don't you think that's a little much?" Adam joked

"I'm serious"

"You're really pregnant?!" Adam exclaimed

"I am!" Haylen smiled. Adam picked her up and spun her around

"We're having another baby!" Adam excitedly exclaimed


End file.
